a bit more (português)
by cleiderimoli1
Summary: Sara responde uma carta falando sobre seu casamento à distância. É uma oportunidade dela analisar seu casamento e ver como Grissom e ela estão se saindo.


Sinopse: Em seu dia de folga, Sara responde uma carta que recebeu de Wendy. Ao responder, ela vai pensando no seu estranho casamento e sua relação inusitada..

Disclaimer: Grissom e Sara, não são meus personagens se fossem eu já teria dado um jeito nisso.

Shiper: GSR

Sara sentou-se na cama . Deu uma olhada no lugar vazio de Grissom e depois esticou suas longas pernas sobre a cama, tentando se ajeitar da melhor maneira possível. Deu uma olhada na parte vazia do leito e pensou pela enésima vez em Grissom. O que ele estaria fazendo num domingo como aquele? Provavelmente nada! Na certa, estaria pensando nela também.

Sacudiu a cabeça e disse em voz alta, apenas querendo ouvir uma voz humana naquele quarto vazio.

- Não os homens não são tão românticos assim!

Atraído pela voz dela, Hank apareceu no quarto ela sorriu e fez-lhe festinha. Parece que ele ficou feliz com os agrados, pois subiu na cama, esparramou-se todo no lugar de Grissom e colocou a cabeça no colo dela, pedindo mudamente, por mais carinho.

- Muito bem! Que belo manhoso você está me saindo!- Disse, acariciando o cão.

E depois, pondo mais ternura na voz.

- Você também sente a falta dele, não sente?

. Agarrou-se ao cão. Sentiu que as lágrimas queriam chegar, sacudiu novamente a cabeça, como que a espantar as tristezas. "Que é isso, Sara Sidle, você passou por coisas piores! Irá superar isso também!"

Dando-se uma ordem, aprumou-se, passou as costas da mão nos olhos úmidos e encarou o laptop, nos pés da cama. Tinha no rosto, uma expressão resignada.

O cão pareceu entendê-la, deixou-lhe o colo livre, mas não deixou seu lugar na cama. Sara pegou o laptop, assegurou-se que os dois travesseiros nas costas, permitiam-lhe uma posição confortável e tomou um gole de café da caneca posta no criado-mudo. Ia aproveitar seu dia de folga, para responder uma carta que tinha recebido de Wendy Simms, uma ex-colega de CSI, há alguns dias.

Depois de enviar lembranças a todos e perguntar sobre as novidades, ela entrou de vez no assunto que a motivara a escrever para Sara.

Para melhor se situar no assunto, ela relia agora o trecho em que Wendy expunha seu caso e pedia-lhe um aconselhamento, se possível.

"_EU e Hodges nos amávamos muito e quando tivemos de nos separar , vimos a coisa toda como um obstáculo que devíamos bravamente transpor, mas não foi tão simples._

_No começo era um monte de cartas, e-mails, telefonemas, com o tempo a relação foi perdendo intensidade, calor e vontade. Tenho tido pesadelos horríveis, onde ele me telefona, ou me escreve, dizendo que tudo acabou. Você é modelo para todas nós. Como você faz, Sara? Como você consegue?"_

Sara deu um sorriso triste e pensou que nem ela sabia direito como estava suportando aquilo tudo, não era fácil. Tinha noites em que ela sentia vontade de gritar. A solidão daquela casa, era um lembrete vivo da ausência dele. Aqueles pesadelos a que Wendy se referia, ela conhecia bem; já os tivera.

Tomou outro gole de café. A tela do laptop permanecia em branco, encarando-a. Ela não sabia como começar. Aquilo tudo a incomodava e muito, e ela viu que não achava as palavras certas.

A sua vida tinha sempre sido difícil e solitária. Não tivera sorte com os homens, mesmo com Grissom ela teve de esperar longos anos, até ele se render a ela, incondicionalmente. Depois disso, uma pausa, um oásis de felicidade que ela nem saberia como explicar. Costa Rica, Paris... Tudo fora mágico, maravilhoso para os dois.

Depois ela voltou para o CSI, enquanto ele se dedicava às pesquisas, geralmente em outro continente. Encontravam-se nos intervalos. Amavam-se rapidamente e voltavam às suas vidas. Bebeu mais um pouco de café.

Modelo? Não, ela não se achava modelo para ninguém. Tal seria... Antes de levarem esse tipo de vida, tinham conversado seriamente sobre o assunto. Antes de casarem, ambos eram pessoas ativas e muito independentes. E no momento, como agora, nas conversas pelo skipe, ele parecia estar muito feliz com suas escavações e descobertas. Ela não queria ser responsável, por tirar aquele brilho dos olhos dele ou atrapalhar seu sorriso largo.

Não faria isso, mesmo que a sua própria vida virasse um inferno. Não era isso o casamento? Não era o significado de "... na alegria e na tristeza...". Foi tomar mais café e a caneca estava vazia, precisava ir até a cozinha pegar mais... Nisso ela teve um "insigth". Já sabia o que escrever para Wendy.

Começou a digitar falando neles, da ida de Catherine ao FBI, da vinda de "Jules" e Morgan, do novo chefe e por fim, de Hodges.

"_Wendy, você me pediu um conselho e não darei nenhum, porque não tenho capacidade para tal. Mas posso falar como uma amiga. Minha cara, só fique com Hodges se amá-lo muito, se tiver certeza de que ele é sua alma-gêmea, caso contrário deixe-o livre para soltar-se de você e os dois terem chance de encontrarem outras pessoas, que os farão felizes._

_Entre Gil e eu, as coisas foram acontecendo naturalmente, não planejamos ter um continente entre nós. Mas as coisas foram caminhando para isso. Tem vezes piores que outras. A solidão que me dá ao voltar para uma casa vazia; o olhar triste do cachorro dele; a família que eu queria formar,ver a cada dia ficar cada vez mais distante..._

_Inúmeros pontos de interrogação que desaparecem nas poucas vezes em que estamos juntos. Quando ele me chama de "honey", com aquela voz de travesseiro; quando ele beija meu pescoço;quando me fala com uma alegria de menino das "proezas" que fez, tão longe daqui; quando ele olha no fundo de mim mesma... Ah, são tantas lembranças, Wendy... Até eu ver que estou só novamente, contemplando as paredes dessa casa._

_Não tenho uma receita pronta para te mandar; relacionamento à distância não é uma receita de bolo! Mas se fosse, eu lhe daria de presente uma dica: ponha em tudo um bocadinho a mais. Todo relacionamento precisa de dedicação, paciência, renúncia e perdão. Mas um relacionamento à distância precisa de" um bocadinho a mais", além de um amor se limites. Doe -se totalmente a ele, mas não se meta nele, se não estiver disposta a se sacrificar._

_Os poucos dias que compartilharão você achará que está no paraíso. Nos muitos dias em que estarão longe um do outro, você pensará que está no inferno! Assustador? Sim, algumas vezes; em outras valerá muito à pena: tudo será mais intenso._

_Bem, isso é tudo que eu podia te dizer. Não é muito, eu sei, mas é o que posso te dar.Não sou muito boa, para aconselhar ninguém, eu te falei._

_Lembranças de todos e cuide-se._

_Sua amiga_

_SARA"_

Leu a carta e ficou satisfeita com o resultado. Salvou, fechou o laptop e saltou da cama. Olhou para Hank, que a seguia com seu olhar protetor.

- Ei, amigão, vamos ver o que arrumamos para o jantar! Depois vou imprimir a carta e vamos dar um passeio. Quero pôr esta carta na caixa do correio, ainda hoje. Não quero me atrasar, pois o papai estará na Skipe às dez em ponto!

O cão saltou da cama e deu dois latidos, ao ouvir "papai". Parecia estar contente. Sara sorriu e agachou para acariciar sua cabeça. Pelo visto, não era só ela que devia ter"um bocadinho a mais..."

FIM


End file.
